


A sister knows

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Everyone says that Victor is a terrible flirt but Mari isn't convinced.





	

“You looked beautiful during practice today.” Victor told Yuri as he slid the fingers of one hand delicately along the younger man’s jawline. They briefly touched Yuri’s lips before Victor let the hand drop to quickly catch the other man’s hand in his own.  He smiled gently as Yuri blushed slightly.

“Thank you…I’m glad I did well.” Yuri answered as he looked away.  He pulled his hand out of Victor’s loose grip, stood and gathered the plates from their meal.

“I’ll be back soon.” Yuri promised as he left.  Walking down the hall he didn’t notice his sister Mari detach herself from where she had been lurking just outside the common room until she caught up with him in the kitchen.

“Victor is certainly very handsy with you.” She commented as she knocked a cigarette out of a carton, placed it in her lips, lit it and took a long drag.

“He’s just a flirt.  It’s just his nature.  It doesn’t mean anything.” Yuri told her with a shrug of his shoulders and he placed the dishes by the sink.  He’d wash them later.

“Just his nature huh?” Mari asked watching her brother.

“Look he’s one of the most desired bachelors in the world. A playboy…it’s no wonder that he’s a bit of a flirt.” Yuri was blushing and deliberately not looking at his sister who was watching him with a calculating expression.

“You like it, though don’t you? How handsy he gets with you. I mean I always wondered with the way you covered your room in pictures of him. I mean even under your bed you had magazines that had pictures of him.” Mari said as she leaned against the door frame. Yuri started and grabbed the edge of the sink in a tight grip before looking back at Mari with pleading in his eyes.

“Please please don’t tell him.” Yuri begged, “It’s wonderful having him here and he’s a great coach and I know his little actions like that don’t mean anything…I know it I really do but I can’t help but get excited about it.  I’ve never really fancied anyone before Victor but now he’s all I can think of.” He admitted, tears in his eyes.

“Yuri he’s been all you could think of since you were a kid. It’s fine, I won’t tell him…but I think it would be alright.” Mari said taking another long drag of her cigarette. Yuri brushed the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

“No. I won’t do anything to jeopardise what we have.” He answered finally. Mari sighed but nodded.

“Hey, you put the clean towels away.  Your face is too upset and Victor might catch on.” She said straightening and putting out her smoke.

“Thanks sis. I owe you.” Yuri said with a weak smile before moving past her and heading towards the laundry room.  Mari watched him go and then nodded to herself before going back to the common room where Victor was talking happily in Russian to his dog.

“Hi.” She said sitting across from him.

“Hello!” He said with a smile, “where is Yuri?” she noted how he looked past her with an eager expression and wondered why her brother was so dim.

“He’s doing a chore for the bathhouse…Victor everyone says you’re a big flirt.” Mari pinned the Russian with a cool stare.

“Ah, yes many people have said that…” he admitted cautiously, as if unsure of the direction she was taking.

“Yet I notice you don’t touch other people unnecessarily…except for Yuri.” Mari was going straight for the point.  This was her little brother after all.

“Ah…I don’t…treat Yuri any differently…” Mari noted the guilty expression that sped across his face and the way he avoided eye contact.

“You didn’t hang on Yurio or touch him constantly.” She pointed out. That got a quick glare from the silver haired man sitting across from her.

“Yurio is fifteen! He’s a child!” he snapped, his lips thin with anger.

“Or Yuuko.” She went on relentlessly

“She is a married woman with children! What do you take me for?” He said his eyes narrowed in a fierce glare.

“How about Minako sensei? She would be quite happy to play with you and yet you’ve only ever shook her hand.” Mari went on not the least bit thrown by his reaction. Victor sat back, his eyes wide.

“I…uh…I…” he didn’t seem to have an answer for that.

“Let’s be honest here.  The only person you’re interested in flirting with is Yuri, isn’t it? Not because you’re a flirt but because you like him.” Mari went on. Victor stared at her stunned, his blue eyes wide as he bit his lip.

“What if that’s true?” he asked finally, “What would you do about it?” he sounded timid and held his dog close to him as he stared at her.  Mari smirked and leaned back, resting her weight on her hands.

“I’d give you my blessing and warn you of two things.  One: My brother is an idiot and has never had a lover so you’ll have to be patient and Two: if you hurt him…I will end you.” Mari said with an easy smile, but there was a glint of steel in her eyes.  She loved her little brother and supported his skating and would support his relationship as long as Victor didn’t screw it up.

The Russian skater let out a long shaky breath.

“I won’t hurt him,” he told her quietly looking down at his dog, “I really love him.”

Mari nodded with satisfaction and got to her feet.

“Good. I’ll hold you to that.” She told him before leaving.  She passed Yuri in the hall as he made his way back to the common room. She eyed him critically.

“You look much better now,” she said and he gave her a weak smile before nodding and heading into the room.  She stayed behind and heard Victor’s enthusiastic cry of “Yuri!” and smiled to herself.

Those two were completely hopeless, but oh well. As long as Yuri was happy.

She wandered off to have another quiet smoke and left the almost lovers in peace.


End file.
